


Baby Crows

by Thisxisxmyxname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisxisxmyxname/pseuds/Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: Basically Kageyama and Hinata tell the team of their relationship





	Baby Crows

He couldn't belive it. He had finally done it, Kageyama finally managed to confess to Hinata. There may have been a lot of stuttering and too much sweat to call normal, but he had done it. And the best part? Hinata returned his feelings. Kageyama was so happy he could burst, and he just might. His face was making that half smile half grimace that Hinata could only describe as creepy, but he didn't care. He was officially dating the boy he's had a crush on since he first laid eyes on him. Okay, maybe that was being a bit dramatic. But, he didn't care. And he also didn't care about the stares he was currently receiving from his teammates, he was happy and that's all that mattered to the team currently.   
"KAGEYAMA-KUN!" Jumping, the setter whirled around to see the source of his happiness. Hinata was already jumping and shaking with adrenaline, and they hadn't even entered the gym yet. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose Kageyama turned to the small teen and let out a grunt in response.   
"Everyone is already in the gym, you're not even dressed yet." Looking around he noticed that Hinata was right, the only person left was Tsukishima who just glared and opened the door to leave. Quickly grabbing his shirt he pulled it up and over his head while Hinata was busy tying his shoes. Glancing over Kageyama paused and watched as Hinata's tongue peeked out from between his lips in concentration, he really was adorable. With his bright orange hair he made Kageyama feel like he was staring at the sun, and his small stature just made him want to grab the boy and protect him from the world. The small freckles that powdered over his nose were adorable and not to mention those eyes. Blushing brightly when he caught those auburn eyes looking at him he quickly turned away. Grabbing his shoes he slid them on without untying them, stumbling when Hinata grabbed his hand he allowed himself to be dragged to the gym.   
****  
"Stop that." Looking up at Tsukishima, Hinata's smile didn't falter.  
"Stop what?"  
"Doing that."  
"Doing what?"   
"Smiling like that." Smiling even wider the ginger gripped the net and leaned closer to the teen.  
"But Tsukki I'm happy!" He jumped up and down as he said this drawing the attention of Nishinoya and Tanaka to his left. Scrunching his nose Tsukishima groaned internally, the smaller teen was so bright it almost hurt his eyes to stare at him.   
"What could possibly make you so happy that your face muscles haven't seized up yet from the amount of smiling you've been doing. Practice is almost over and you still haven't stopped." Clenching his fist Hinata Kept himself from exploding from pure excitement alone.  
"I have a boyfriend!" All movement seemed to stop at Hinata's confession, the gym silent. A small thud could be heard as Kageyama dropped the volleyball he had been holding. Tsukishima's face formed into one of disbelief, while Tanaka and Nishinoya rushed to Hinata's side.  
"Hinata you have a boyfriend?!" NIshinoya's loud exclamation seemed to knock some sense into the surrounding volleyball players. Daichi let out a small chuckle as he and Suga watched the small player shake with excitement, leaning into his boyfriend's side Suga held out his hand.  
"I bet you I know who it is." Smiling down at the setter Daichi clasped his hand in his.  
"You're on." Launching himself at Hinata, Nishinoya squealed as he lifted his kouhai up.  
"You have to tell us who it is!" He screamed, Tanaka joining in with a loud "Yeah!". Laughing the ginger shot a look at Kageyama and found him blushing, the volleyball back in his tight grasp. Raising his eyebrow Hinata asked for silent permission to let the truth out, wanting his boyfriend to be comfortable with his answer. Giving a slight nod Kageyama started walking to put his ball away. Turning back to the expectant faces of his friends Hinata smiled once again. The other players trying, but failing, to make it look like they weren't anticipating an answer also. Puffing his small chest out the small crow shouted with pride.  
"I'm dating Kageyama!" The gym went silent once again, faces whipped between Kageyama and Hinata. The silence was broken by a loud laugh.  
"I win!" Suga shouted as he faced Daichi, sighing at his defeat the captain crossed his arms.  
"FIne. What do you want." Grinning the silver haired man leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear, a deep blush spilled across tanned cheeks as Daichi covered his mouth with his hand and nodded. Ignoring the confusing display Nishinoya squawked at his kouhai's answer, Tanaka glared daggers at the dark-haired setter. Growling Tanaka grabbed Hinata by the shoulders.  
"He didn't force you did he?! His kind can be evil Hinata." Switching he grabbed the small crow in a headlock and lightly stroked his hair in a comforting gesture. Kageyama's loud exclamation could be heard across the court as Hinata laughed. Pushing himself out of the headlock he patted his friends arm.  
"No Tanaka he didn't, it's completely consensual." He stated with as serious of a face he could make. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud laugh, turning Hinata noticed Tsukishima covering his face with one hand and clutching his stomach with the other to squelch his loud laughter. Frowning with anger Hinata marched up to the tall player and jabbed him lightly in the chest with his finger.  
"What's so funny Stingyshima?!" Looking down in disdain at the small finger taking up residence on his chest, tsukishima lightly grabbed the small freckled wrist and removed it.   
"Oh nothing, I just can't wait to see how a relationship between two idiots will turn out." Wiping an invisible tear from his eye, Tsukishima frowned as Kageyama appeared next to the orange-haired male. Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder Yamaguchi smiled apologetically at the couple in front of them.  
"Congratulations you guys, I'm rooting for you. Come on Tsukki lets go help pick up." He allowed himself to be lead away, shooting a slight smirk at the teens. Crossing his arms with a huff Hinata let out a small squeak as he was attacked with questions by Tanaka and Nishinoya, Kageyama scowled at the two. Opening his mouth he was interrupted by Asahi wrapping his hand around Noya's arm.  
"Noya why don't we save the questions until after practice, Yeah? Coach Ukai isn't looking too happy." Turning the four players noticed Ukai was sitting on the bench clutching his clipboard between his hands, it didn't look like it had long. Letting out a small huff the libero gripped his boyfriend's hand.  
"Okaaaaay, Hinata!" Jumping the small player turned his attentiont to his senpai.  
"Yes Noya-san?" Jabbing a finger towards his friend, Nishinoya exclaimed with a bright smile.  
"Text me later!"  
"Hai!" Chuckling Asahi steered Noya back towards their side of the gym to finish practicing. Tanaka quickly got distracted with Ennoshita and ran over to the player to bother him. Sighing in relief Kageyama turned to his boyfriend and gave him a small smile. Looking up Hinata felt a fondness in his chest towards the man in front of him, eyes forming a trail he slowly looked up to Kageyama's face and jumped back in shock. Pointing his finger he let out a small shreak.  
"Creepy Bakageyama!" Letting out a growl the setter grabbed Hinata in a headlock and shook him.  
Chuckling softly Suga watched his two Kouhais, he really hoped they were what each other needed most. Of course he knew that the two were inseparable, but who knew what the future would hold. He couldn't help but worry, after all, he was the team mother. He worried about all his baby crows.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr and Fanfiction my username is Thisxisxmyxname


End file.
